powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Necrolai
Necrolai is the Dark Mistress of the Underworld and is the tertiary antagonist of ''Power Rangers Mystic Force'', she is the Queen of the Vampires. Character History This Morlock spy is frequently disrespected by Koragg and Morticon, who often call her a "hag." She can fly and usually scouts the area for Morticon. However, Necrolai is usually is the one who brings up monsters and thinks up the schemes. Despite all this, she does seem to fear Morticon and, to a lesser extent, Koragg, which would explain why she puts up with their behavior and rarely talks back. Necrolai is also the mother of Leelee. She once off-handedly commented that she turned Leelee's father into a worm. She seemed to care little for Leelee, often ignoring or belittling her, and once using her as a guinea pig, shoving her into a barrier that had disintegrated three Hidiacs to see if she'd weakened it enough for an evildoer to be able to pass. Due to her status as Queen of the Vampires, she is not adversely affected by garlic or sun light. When Morticon fell at the hands of the Rangers, Necrolai was sent by the Master to retrieve Imperious. For some reason, she never seemed to fear the sorcerer and much more frequently questioned him, despite his initially showing himself to be quite stronger than Morticon or Koragg. After Leanbow freed the Rangers from the Underworld, the Master weakened him, allowing Necrolai to capture Leanbow and bring him back to the pit, where he was once again turned into Koragg. In the aftermath of the battle, which saw the death of Imperious and the ruination of the villains' lair, Necrolai was shown having a few doubts about her current role, but the discovery of the Book of Prophecy changed all that. Ignoring her daughter entirely, she followed the Book's instructions and provoked the Ten Terrors into attacking the Surface. Eventually, when Sculpin discovered it was Leanbow preventing the Master's return, Sculpin hatched a plan to draw him out, and had Necrolai plant one of Sculpin's scales on him. This let the Terrors track him down and retrieve the Master's spirit. When Itassis was chosen to punish the Surface World, Necrolai asked that her daughter be spared, but Sculpin decided that if Leelee chose to live with humans, she deserved to die with them. When Itassis, who had never sought conquest or destruction for its own sake but followed the Master's orders, was convinced not to destroy the Surface World, Necrolai was ordered to lead the Terrors to her, and reluctantly obeyed. She was there to witness Itassis being killed by Sculpin and Black Lance. Near the end of the final episode, Itassis returned to fight against the Master, and Necrolai revealed that it was she who had resurrected Itassis. She further demonstrated this ability by also resurrecting Daggeron, Leanbow, and Jenji, who had been struck down earlier. Her powers exhausted, she reverted to a human form, later known as Nikki. She was last known to be living as a civilian in Briarwood, by moving into a condo with Leelee, and dating Toby. Personality Necrolai is a sinister, cold and cunning Morlock spy that does what she wants when she wants, she somewhat pays no attention to Leelee despite being the mother, after meeting Itassis she is shown kindness and even begging her to let Leelee live, after being turn to Nikki she becomes nice, kind and caring to everyone around her, including her daughter. Powers and Abilities *'Strength:' Necrolai is surprisingly strong despite her thine appearance. In the episode "Code Busters" she is strong enough to hold the Red, Green and Blue Rangers while flying in the air. *'Hand To Hand Combat:' She is a formidable fighter in her own right as she has battled the Rangers occasionally. *'Flight:' Necrolai posses wings to fly at high speed's. *'Indestructibility:' According to the Xenotome, she is indestructible, but she was once obliterated by the power of the Dawn Crystal. She managed to reassemble herself during a half moon later that night, claiming she was indeed indestructible. *'Vampire Conversion:' Being a vampire type villain, she can bite any one and turn him/her into a vampire and also her servant, it was shown off screen in the episode "Stranger Within". *'Vimpire Spin: '''Necrolai can spin at full speeds while her bat wings spread out and consistently attacking her enemy. *'Wind Breath:' Necrolai can breath a gust of wind from her mouth. *'Eye Lasers:' Necrolai can fire strong purple energy lasers from her eyes. *'Energy Blast:' Necrolai can fire light purple energy balls from her hands. *'Revival Beam:' Only used in the series finale, Necrolai can fire purple energy lasers from her hand that can revive anyone. Arsenal *'Claws:' Necrolai is the only morlock in ''Power Rangers Mystic Force that lacks any weapon of some short, but she has clawed hands for fast melee combat. *'Arm Blades: '''After being empowered with dark magic, she gets a set of arm mounted blades for close melee combat. *'The Dark Morpher:' Eventually, Necrolai was given the Dark Morpher by Imperious, created from Koragg's magical powers. With this, she had far more Dark Magical Powers and abilities. Koragg took his magic back to challenge the Rangers' new Legend powers. After pleading his case to the Master, his magic was officially returned to him, and Necrolai was once again without magic. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Necrolai is voiced by Donogh Rees. As Nikki Pimvare, she is portrayed by Brigitte Berger. Notes *With Japanese children's programming guidelines much more lenient than those of the United States, Necrolai's ''Magiranger counterpart Vancuria was able to have a rather revealing costume with realistic breasts. Due to this, Disney never showed close-up, full body images of Necrolai sourced from Magiranger and instead zoomed in on her face and avoided showing her chest area as many times as possible. In scenes with Necrolai filmed specifically for Mystic Force, the revealing costume was replaced with a full bodysuit. *While fighting, she occasionally will let out a scream simmer to that of a real bat. *A monster with Necrolai's costume made a cameo in the Power Rangers Dino Charge episode "Wishing For A Hero" as one of the monster prisoners on Sledge's Ship. The monster also appeared in "One More Energem", "When Evil Stirs" and "Forgive and Forget". **Ironically, Necrolai's Sentai counterpart Phantom Spy Vancuria was also later seen imprisoned under unknown circumstances in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie. *Necrolai's costume was reused in Power Rangers Ninja Steel as an audience member of Galaxy Warriors. See Also Category:PR Villains Category:Mystic Force Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:Female PR Villains Category:PR Allies Category:Vampires Category:Morlocks